


Holiday Fun

by janai



Series: Merry Alien-Human Christmas's [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Happy Holidays to my friends on AO3!
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Merry Alien-Human Christmas's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065548
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Fun

"What do you think Rose? How do I look? Not to mention the stocking I made for Bonnie, very clever, me."

"Well....ummmmmmmmm...."

_?????_

Wishing all of you a safe and festive holiday season!


End file.
